Old enemy
by busigt-81
Summary: A old enemy to Ed gets out.....
1. Default Chapter

The Old Enemy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Danny stumbled out of the taxi, gave the driver some money and dragged himself to his front door. After a couple of minutes he got the door open and stumbled in to his apartment.He feel into his bed, sleeping before he hit the bed.   
A few hours later his cell rang, with a hoarse voice he answered:   
"Danny here"  
"Thank God, we need you here at work" Mike said. "One of the security guy is sick and Ed want you to come and work instead."  
"OK, I will come as soon as I can get out of this bed" Danny answered.  
"Fine, but are you in bed? It´s late you know....."  
"I Had a late yesterday, if you know what I mean...."  
"Ok, I need no more, see you soon, stud!!!" Click.  
  
Danny sighed, it was much easier to imply to Mike that Danny had got laid than explain that he was really drunk yesterday and had been in a fight with two other guys. He didn´t really remembered what the fight was about, only that they had kicked their asses with some little help from Frank, one of his oldest friends.  
He stood up, he was a little bit dizzy and his left arm hurt pretty much, but he will survive, took a shower and dressed and went to work.  
  
Danny liked working at the Montecito, the crew he worked with was almost like a family. Nessa "The Ice-queen" was really nice and funny most of the time and Sam had her days also. Mary and Mike were old friends and it was always funny to see them.Ed was another story, Danny liked him most of the time but it was hard to fill up to his standards sometimes. Especially right now after working the floor a couple of hours, hungover and a aching arm, he was almost feed up with it.  
His cell phone rang:  
"Danny, what are you doing man??" Frank said.  
"I´m working an extra shift, how are you feeling today??" Danny answered with a smile. He and Frank always drank much when they got together and they had tendency to get in trouble.  
"Um, great. You know those two guys we............."  
"I don´t really remembered who they were and why there was a fight" Danny said. "Why? You didn´t get me involved in something , did you?"  
"NO! Not really.....  
"Oh no Frank, why did we fight with them, don´t tell me they were some mob guys or something liked that...."  
"No, Danny I didn´t know them.I don´t think they cause trouble for us"   
"Yeah right, I really hope so" Danny said."Well I have to work now or Ed is going to kick my ass, see you around"  
"OK, bye Danny"  
Danny put the cell in his pocket looking around, when he saw Mary walking toward him. "Hey beautiful" he said to her.  
"Hey yourself." She answered with a smile. Then she took a really good look at him." You were with Frank yesterday, wasn´t you."  
Danny looked at her with innocent eyes, she didn´t really like Frank. "How did you know??"  
"You look a little bit, what should I say, HM, off or hungover......"  
"Does it really shows that much?" Danny looked a little bit worried.  
"Not to the others, but to me who knows how you look like when you had an all-nighter" she said with a laugh."He didn´t get you in to trouble, again?"  
"No, no we had fun, drink to much as usual, you know" Danny said with a smile.  
"Yes, I know. See you later."  
  
Finally his shift was over and he was going to go home to his bed, Danny was so tired and his arm and feet were aching constantly. It was really dark outside and the parking lot was almost empty when he started to go to his car.Suddenly he stopped, he looked around but didn´t see any suspicious and he started to walk toward his car, with a feeling of being watched or followed. He shrugged it off,thinking he was really tired if he thought that someone would try anything on the Montecito grounds.  
He reached for his car keys and something really hard hit him in the neck and sending pain down his back and then he hit the ground hard and it all went black.  
  
Ed sat in his office thinking about the phone call he just ended.This was not good the "professor" was out again and was out after Ed and his MonteciotCasino. But what will he try with this time?  
Ed didn´t know, he looked at the monitor and tried to see anything that wasn´t as it should be, but everything looked normal and he saw how Danny´s car drove out of the parking lot. Ed thought about give him a call to warn him that the ""Professor"" was out again, but he could let it wait until tomorrow. He sighed, took a look again then he left for home............. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note, I dont owe anything, I´m only a fan oki?

Chapter 2  
  
Danny woke up, God his head hurt really bad, he tried to look around but he couldn't move very much because his hand were tied up. He started to try to loosen the ropes but it was to tight and the rope was to hard, his wrist started to bleed when he tried loosen them.  
Giving up on the ropes he tried to figure out what to do, looking carefully he saw two men sitting in the driving seat. They both looked like they were twice the size of Danny himself and he thought that he recognized but it was still dark outside.Danny let his head down he was to tired he couldn't´t really think his way out of this, but he had to try. He will try to run when they least expect it.  
The car stopped and he heard two men gut out, shortly after that he felt their hands grab him hard and dragged him out of the car. Danny open his eyes carefully to look were they were, there was a big parking- lot or something like that and he saw the other car, a dark van.  
One of the men reached for the car keys and Danny saw his opportunity and pushed the one holding him against the van and tried to run, but he did´t get far. He felt his legs give in when on of the men jumped and landed on his back grabbing his tied hands. They hit the ground real hard and Danny couldn't´t breath.  
"Idiot!! You were supposed to hold him tight!!" one of them said.  
"But Mark..........."  
"Shut up, Steve! I don´t want to hear your excuses"  
Danny now catching his breath, started to straighten himself up, but got punch in the stomach and fell to his knees.  
"Don´t move! Or I will kick your ass again, little bastard!" Steve said.  
"What do you want with me?" Danny asked after he caught his breath addressing Mark and ignoring Steve. He couldn't´t shake his feeling that he had met this guys before.  
"Don´t you know that." Steve said sounding smug.  
"Shut up, Steve! And do your job, don´t listened to him." Mark answered with an angry voice. "And you.." pointing a finger at Danny. "Just shut up, I know what you are up to I´m not stupid!"  
"What! I didn´t do anything, I just wanna know why fatso here.." Danny hinted on Steve "and you are doing this. I dont´t......."  
"Don´t call me fatso or I will kick your ass so hard...."  
"Steve, shut up. Remember what the man said, this guy is dangerous and should be unconscious while we are transporting him. If we do this right we can get a lot of money remember." Mark said smiling at Danny who looked at him thinking and suddenly there was pain and darkness again for Danny McCoy.  
  
Ed Deline just entered the doors in his casino, he was looking around and greeting staff and gamblers. It was already busy activity's at the tables. He had lunch with his daughter Delinda before he set out for work, they had talked about that the ""Professor"" was out and he wanted her to be careful.  
"Nessa, can you get yourself, Sam and Danny to my office as soon as possible?"  
"Sure, Ed. Is something wrong?"  
"We will talk upstairs, OK?"  
"Sure."  
  
Ed was sitting at his desk waiting for his little team, when Nessa and Sam came in.  
"Hey girls, were is Danny? Didn´t you get him?"  
"I was just about to call him when one of the reception girls said that Danny had called in sick for a couple of hours ago..."  
"Danny sick?"   
"Yes, but I could try and reach him anyway if you want......" Nessa said looking at Sam and at Ed "Do you think that something isn´t right with Danny?"  
"I have a bad feeling, I got a phone call yesterday about the ""Professor"". He´s out." Ed said looking at Nessa.  
"Do you think that he´s got Danny?"  
"I don´t know. I´m calling him at his home first." Ed said and reached for the phone and dialed Danny's number. "No one is answering. Nessa send someone over to his house now!"  
"OK, I´m on it Ed." Nessa said and started for the door but Mary came in. "Hey Mary, have you talked to Danny today?"  
"Hey Nessa, no I haven´t." Mary said and walked to Ed with a big envelope in her hands. "This came just for you, Ed. The guy said it was urgent."  
"Thank you, Mary" Ed started to open it and laid the content on his desk. The Sam and Mary was talking, while Nessa phoned Mike and asked him if he could drive and check out Danny when:  
"Nessa, tell Mike to come here right now!" Ed said looking at the content.  
"He is on his way, Ed." Nessa said looking at Ed´s desk. "Isn´t that ......"  
"Yes I think so...." Ed answered.  
On the desk was a set of car keys and a picture of a car, very similar to Danny´s car. Mike came in.  
"What´s up, Ed?"  
"Is this Danny's car and his keys?"  
"Uhm, yes I think so....." Mike said a little worried looking at Mary. "But didn´t Danny call in sick earlier?"  
"Danny sick I don´t think so...." Mary started. "Yesterday he had a really bad hangover, but nothing more."  
"Danny hungover?" Sam asked with a little smile.  
"Yes he and one old friend Frank was out, they always drinks to much together."  
"OK, Mary can you give him a call see if something unusual happened and ask him if he knows were Danny could be? Mike go over to Danny's house and check it out." Ed started to give out orders, he had to find Danny and hopefully before the ""professor"".

Frank was a little bit nervous, Mary had called him asking after Danny, Frank told her that they talked yesterday after being out. But he didn´t tell her about the fight, Danny had said that he didn´t wanna let anyone know, but he was really drunk at the time.  
Frank thought that maybe he should tell Danny´s boss about it, because of what had been said that night..  
  
Flashback:  
"Danny, don´t go it´s still early, man!"  
"Frank, I´m to wasted!" Danny said with a drunken smile. They headed for the door when two big guys came and blocked their path.  
"Excuse me, gentlemen....." Frank started.  
"Danny McCoy?" one of them asked he looked at Danny with a knowing smile.Like he already knew the answer.  
"Maybe, what is it to you, you wanna buy me a drink?" Danny said a little cocky.  
"Not really but I wanna ask you some questions."  
"Sorry guys, I like girls and you are so not my type!"

Frank and Danny laughed hard at his bad joke.  
"You little bastard, I´m going to kick your ass!!"  
And the two guys tried, but Frank and Danny had done this before. Frank was twice as big as Danny like the two other guys, but Danny could fight real good and the fight was over within minutes.  
End of flashback  
  
It really bother Frank that they knew Danny's name, maybe he should give Ed Deline a call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed was in his office at the Montecito, it was five hours since he got the letter with Danny´s car keys and the photo. Ed knew that the professor was somehow behind this, but why Danny? Why not grab Delinda, his only child. Not that he wanted that but why?  
  
Ed had met Tim Rascone ( aka the Professor) in his younger years and they worked together in the CIA a couple of times. The last time Tim went over to the other side and disappeared killing two other agents. The agency tried to catch him with Eds help, they nailed him in a bordell somewhere in Eastern Europe.  
After that Tim had looked at Ed and told him he will never rest until he had gotten his revenge, like the typical bad guy. Tim was in jail for a couple of years,  
Ed never worried about it, he were not his only enemy to utter such threats. Tim busted out and tried to steal money from Montecito and frame Ed for a murder. Danny had helped him hide out and to clear his name.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Ed Deline speaking"  
"Hello Mr Deline, my name is Frank..."  
"Dannys friend right? You were out drinking together?"  
"Yes, Mary called me and one thing happened,,," Frank was still little unsure what to tell Ed.  
"Did something happen?" Ed asked. "Yes, Danny didn´t want me to tell you but Mary sounded really worried"  
"I got a letter about five hours ago with Danny's car keys and a picture of his car, someone says that he called in sick. But he isn´t home..."  
"Shit, there were two guys at the bar asking Danny if he was Danny McCoy, we were really drunk. Danny cracked a joke and they tried to grab him, but we kicked their asses."  
"If they tried to grab him after or on the way to work couldn´t he have gotten away from them again? ?" Ed asked.  
"The guys was twice as big as Danny, he is a really god fighter but by himself and I think he hurt his arm in the fight, he would be a easy target.."  
"What! He never told me about he was injured..."  
"Danny would never tell anyone, he is so stubborn and he wouldn´t want you to know that he was really drunk and got into a fight. You know, manly pride and such."  
"Okay, thanks Frank. We will get him back soon and I´m gonna talk to him about this"  
"Don´t tell him that I rattled him out, but seriously get him back and soon. Call me."  
"Yes Frank I will."  
  
This time Danny woke slowly trying to remember why he had this really bad headache. He opened his eyes trying to see were he was.  
"Pretty boy is awake." Danny recognized the voice, it was the idiot what was his name again..... Oh the idiot Stevie, Danny thought for himself . He looked around, he were lying on hard and cold floor, his hands still really tight tied together. Two pair of hands grabbed him and lifted him so he sat on the floor against the wall.  
There were no windows but a door and a big mirror. "Just like the interrogations room in the police station, Danny thought"  
The door open an in came a man, that Danny thought he recognized.  
"Tim Rascone...." Dannys voiced croaked.  
"Yes, the one and only. How are you doing, little one?" Tim asked Danny with a cheerio voice.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be in prison or something?"  
"It was pretty boring and I hate being bored. So I came back to pay you and Ed a visit" Tim looked at Danny with eager eyes, like a predator watching a prey.  
Danny felt like he was the prey, he knew that he couldn´t show his fear or anything else and that Tim was insane.  
  
Tim looked at Danny and wondered how he could break this one, he knew that it was going to be difficult. This kid was though and Tim really wanted to break him, he loved the powerful feeling it gave him.  
"Are you thirsty or some food? I can give you water if you like?" Tim asked.  
"Not really, thank you." Danny said feeling nauseous when he heard the word food. He were really thirsty but knew that the games was on now.  
Tim smiled and he also knew that the games was about to begin, it was going to be sweet to see Ed Deline´s protégé break and even sweeter to See Ed himself break.  
"Stevie, go and fetch the video camera, it´s time to send Mr Deline a message.

AN: Tell me if you want me to write more hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A feeling of cold and numbness woke Danny, oh boy was he cold. The bastards had taken his shirt or what was left of it after the beatings and threw it out. How many days or hours has it been since he saw daylight?

He didn´t remember. He tried to change to a more comfortable position, but his body hurt from head to feet.

Tim Rascone looked at his prisoner in the window/mirror, he drank some water while he was thinking what to do next. "Danny McCoy, what a challenge he proved to be."

The kid was holding up pretty nicely, it was a little annoying that nothing seem to break him. Tim had tried the water torturing: ask the prisoner if he was thirst and if he was, then give him so much he nearly drown. The kid had learned fast.

Then they tried to do the revers psychology, be nice and make Danny think that he was safe and that they wasn´t out to hurt him. Tim had gotten his own shiner from that experiment, the kid wasn´t that dumb. But his next step was something very exciting........

Ed was devastated, he didn´t know what to do. It was two days ago he got the letter with the picture and the keys. He looked at the tape in his hands, they found it in Danny´s car. The car was found outside a gas station, with this tape. He had watched it by himself, the others wanted to see it but he couldn´t let them do it.It was hard to see, knowing that what happened to Danny on the tape was all his fault. In the tape Danny had been "watered", beaten senseless but he never ask them to stop, never cried for help. Ed knew that the kid was tough but not this tough. His phone rang. "Ed Deline here." "Hello, my friend. How did you like the tape?" "Tim! I´m gonna kill you for this!" "Oh no, you really scaring me." Tim laughed out loud. " If you are not nice to me, I´m not letting you talk to the little Danny boy." "Ok, I will try to be nice if I can speak to him." Ed said with a tired voice. "Oki doki, here he comes" Ed heard the phone being carried and then some muffled voices. "Danny, can you hear me?"

"Ed?"

"Yes kid, it´s me. How are you holding up?"

"I´m pretty ok, but I will never stay in this hotel again, so scratch it of the list." Danny's voice broke and he heard him cough.

"Ok kid, we are coming to get you soon."

"What is he worth to you?" The phone had switch speaker again.

"What do you want?" Ed asked with a strained voice.

"Oh, I don´t know. You dead, maybe. Or a lot of cash."

"I can´t promise that you will see me dead because if I come near you, you surely will die!"

"Oh, feisty little fellow you are. Maybe we can meet, so you can see the little one and we can make a deal?"

"Name the time and place..."

"The gas station you found the car, time around midnight, and Ed....."

"Yes"

"Take only two dates with you and no guns! If you do, Danny would scream a lot, you know what I mean?"

"Ok, I understand"

Ed hung up, took a deep breath closed his eyes. Finding himself again he looked up and then began making his phone calls, it was 6 hours until midnight. Let the game begin.

Danny watched Tim close Danny´s cell phone. He were lying on the floor when Tim and his goons had come in the room. They had sat him up in a chair, his hands was still tied. He wondered what would be happening next.

"Try to find a shirt for the kid, we are going out." Tim said walking out the door.

"Yes, boss." Frank and Steve answered.

"I will go and get a shirt for him, you watch him and don´t go near him!" Frank said also walking out of the door.

"How long have you two been married?" Danny asked with a smirk. "I don´t have to ask who is the man in your relationship anyway."

"Shut your mouth. I´m not gonna let you talk to me like that." Steve was getting angry, Frank always pushed him around and this kid was getting on his nerves.

"Oh, are you afraid of me now that we are alone. Afraid that I´m going to kick your as?"

"You bastard!"

Steve jumped at Danny, sending the both of them gliding on the floor. They were fighting and Danny kicked Steve in the stomach repeatedly, but was getting tired fast. Then got a real nice kick between Steves legs, we can say that Steve stayed down after that kick. Danny was almost out the door when Frank came in, they stared at each other for a moment. Danny tried to get past Frank but he was really tired after the fight and the beatings. Frank punched him in his black and blue chest, Danny tried to put up a fight, but it was to much. He went down, again, on the hard and cold floor.

"I can´t leave you two a minute alone! Steve get up now!" Frank yelled, grabbing Danny and dragged him a bit. Steve got up, walked up to Frank and kicked Danny in the ribcage.

"That stupid kid, kicked me in the holy place! "

"Shut up you big baby! Hold him down so we can loosen his hands and put this sweater on him." Frank was hoping that this "kidnapping drama" would end soon. He was pretty tired of babysitting, he wanted his money now.

AN: Not very good writing, but hopefully somone like it.

Do you wan´t more?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tim sat in the hidden room and watched as Danny and Steve fought eachother, he loved to see this kid fight. Why? Tim asked himself, he didn´t really know. It was something about Danny McCoy and that damn Ed Deline found him first. Oh, what a bad boy the kid could have been, but it was a little to late and Danny had destroyed his plans one time to many. He and Ed would pay for it. Tim looked at his clock a few hours until Ed would see his protégé suffer, really suffer.

Danny tried to lie still and breath evenly as Steves knee pushed him down and pressuring him down on the floor. It was hard because his chest hurt like hell and breathing was pretty difficult and the burning feeling of the circulation coming back in his arms and hands was not very nice either. Frank looked at the kid as he loosen the ropes, even thou the kid was in a bad shape and been thru a lot, he didn´t complain or whine, he fought back when he saw a chance. Frank had started to feel respect for this kid and he wasn´t happy about it. He looked up as Tim walked in.

"Hey boss, can´t we give the kid some time without the bonds?" Frank asked. Tim looked at Frank than he kneeled beside Danny and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling his head up so he could watch him in the eyes.

"What do you say about that? Can we trust you to play nice with the other boys?"

"Oh, I´m gonna try, but I can´t promise anything." Danny answered, trying to look innocent.

"Don´t try anything, you maybe could get past one of us but not all three." Tim said whit a smirk.

"Ok, Steve get of his back and go find some chairs for us." Steve walked away, Danny sat up feeling a bit dizzy started to massage his bruised wrists and Tim gave him a bottle with water. Danny took it and drank a little, trying not to rush it down. Steve walked in carrying two chairs, he sat them down near the exit and Tim sat down in one of them. He montioned Frank to sit down in the other.

"Steve, go and freshen yourself up a bit, it looks like you been beaten!" Tim said with a sarcastic tone.

Danny watched Steve walk away, the dizziness starting to fade a little. He moved his arms a little, his left arm aching pretty much, he wondered if it was just sprained or something else. The arm was very svollen and had a black and blue colour, he drank some more water before he tried to stand. It took him two tries and he leaned against the wall shivering in the cold room. Frank and Tim sat facing eachother speaking quietly about the meeting with Ed, Frank glanced at Danny saw him shiver a bit and threw him the sweater. Danny took it and slowly and painfully put it on.

Then he started to walk a bit in the room, trying to hear something from Frank and Tims conversation, but Steve came back. "

Now, Danny boy, behave while I go and get things ready for our meeting. Don´t start any fights!" Tim said and walked out of the room.

Steve sat down in the empty chair and started to talk with Frank, but his eyes followed Dannys moves.

Ed had called Luis, Dannys copfriend, and Mike to his office and explained the situation for them.

"So that's it? We are going to meet them with no firepower and no backup?" Luis asked

"Yes, but we will have guns in the Humvee and we are never alone." Ed said.

"Ok, if you say so." Luis answered doubtfully.

"Lets get Danny home!" Mike said with a hopeful voice.

Dannys waterbottle was empty and he was beginning to think out a plan to escape, but the plan was not a good one. First he had to get Frank to leave the room, then try to overpower Steve.

It would never work, he sat down in the cold floor holding his injured arm close to his body and started to drift away.

Tim walked into the room and saw the kid sitting down leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Ok guys, it´s time to move! Get the kid and tie him again." Tim said.

"Wake up, pretty boy! It´s time for a ride!" Steve said walking up to Danny and grabbed his left arm and pushed him against the floor face down.

Steve twisted his injured arm backwards and the grip was stone hard. Danny tried to struggle but Steve and Frank easily tied his arms together again and they dragged him out of the building. It was dark outside but Danny was happy to breath fresh air again but it wasn´t for long. Frank walked to the driver seat in a dark van and Tim to the passenger seat. Danny was shoved in the back by Steve, who jumped in after him. As soon as the backdoors closed the van started to move.

The gas station was dark and empty as Ed, Luis and Mike pulled up. They all walked out of the humve ant took a look around. After a couple of minutes a dark van pulled up a few yards from them. Ed walked a bit closer and he tensed up a bit when he saw Tim Rascone open the passenger sides door and walked out to meet him.

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it. I have a little bit of writers block, but I´m glad that some one reads it! Tell me if you want more!


	6. Chapte 6

Tim Rascone walked out of the car, watching Ed closely as they walked up to meet each other. Mike and Luis watched as the two old enemies looked at the other as two wild lions about to fight. The tensed feeling lied thick in the air, you almost could sliced it with a knife.

"Where is he?" Ed asked.

"Where are my money?" Tim asked with a smirk on his face.

"You will get them, when Danny is free."

"Okay, I will let you see Danny boy. Then we will see what will happens next....." Tim said.

Ed thought he saw Tims smirk grow bigger, but he wasn´t sure. He wanted to see Danny alive.

"Get your boys to back up and hold their distance."

"Mike, Luis back up..."

"But Ed...." Mike tried.

"Do as I says!"

Mike and Luis started to back up and slowly walked away so they couldn´t here what Ed and Tim said to each other.

"Steve, come out and take the kid with you!" Tim yelled when he was satisfied with Mike and Luis distance.

The back doors opened and Ed watched as a big man jumped out of the van and Danny came stumbling after him. Ed watched as Danny feel to the ground and the boy hit it hard, his hands all tied up so he couldn´t catch his fall.

Ed was about to go to Danny and help him up, but was stopped by Franks outstretched arm, Ed hadn´t notice him getting out of the drivers seat.

Tim walked up to Danny and helped him stand on his feet.

"So, here we all are." Tim said.

"And so are I. Let him go, you bastard and you will get your money!" Ed said with a angry and demanding voice. He was getting tired of Tims games and he was worried about Danny.

"Watch your mouth or the kid will suffer more." Tim said, taking Danny by his injured arm twisting it a little. When Danny tried to hide the pain, Tim grabbed hard and almost lifting him up. Danny cried out almost hyperventilating from the pain.

Ed gritted his teeth, feeling helpless. Tim watched Ed closely and smiled when he saw Eds face, this was really fun.

Meanwhile Mike and Luis tried to see what was happening at the van, both stepping a bit closer as they saw Danny and when they heard his cry. But what could they do?

"Ok, it´s about time we cut thru the chase and get down to business." Tim said watching Ed and Danny. "This is the deal: I will let our Danny boy watch when I put a bullet in you and after that we will see who will live...."

Danny couldn´t believe his ears. No way was he about to stand still and watch as this psycho shoot Ed, never! He saw Tim taking out his gun and aiming it on Ed.

The next thing that happened, happened fast. Danny had gathered his last strength, using it to jump Tim, just as he was about to fire at Ed. Luis and Mike had sneaked up on Frank and Steve about the same time and took them down easily, when they heard a shout.

They looked up and saw Tim holding Danny in front of him as a shield, Ed was now holding the gun aiming it at Tim and Danny.

"Let him go!"

"How sure are you with a gun, old Ed?" Tim said.

"Pretty sure." Ed said with his poker face.

"Are you willing to risk his life?" Tim said twisting Dannys arm once again to show his power and how vulnerable Danny was.

"Don´t hurt him!" Ed said watching Tims every move.

Tim twisting Dannys arm more and Ed could only watched as Danny started to hyperventilating because of the pain in his broken arm. Tim was to occupied watching Ed and the gun and didn´t notice as Danny gave in to the pain and fainted.

Ed saw the kids eyes roll up and the one second Danny started to slip down, Ed fired the gun.

It was warm and Danny lied on something soft and it was warm, he thought he heard voices around him. He tried to open his eyes but it was difficult, he felt a hand on his forehead, the hand was soft and careful. He opened his eyes slowly to see who it was.

"He is awake! Mike go and get the doctor and daddy!"

"Hey...." Danny tried to say but his throat was to dry, it came out as croak.

"Wait, I will get you some water." Delinda said and leaving the bed.

"You scared the begeeses out of me!" Mary said while trying to hug Danny.

He hissed a little out of pain, when she touched his sore ribs, but welcomed the hug. He looked around and saw the rest of his friends sitting around his bed, everyone with smiles on their faces.

"Out people, give the boy some room!" The doctor came in with Ed on his tail.

"Good to see you awake, kid!" Ed smiled, he sat down next to Dannys bed giving him some water to drink, while the doctor ushered the others out of the room.

"Nice to see you too, Ed."

Ed stayed with Danny thru the doctors quick but painful examination. After the doctor left the others came in, but Danny was to tired.

The next time he woke up, Ed was the only one in his room. Danny watch Ed sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Danny tried to grab a cup of water on the table beside him, but his fingers was a bit fumbly. Ed woke up with a start when the glass hit the floor.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ed mumbled, picking up the glass filling it with water and helped Danny drink.

"Sorry." Danny smiled and drank some more water. "Ed, what happened after I passed out?"

"I shot the bastard in the shoulder......"

"Did you kill him?" Danny asked, he knew that Ed could lose his temper to the point the he could kill a person.

"Not this time. Luis and Mike talked me out of it."

"Good, I don´t want you killing people because of me..." Danny said relived.

"But I can´t promise whats gonna happen if I see him again!" Ed said gritting his teeth.

"Hopefully we will never see him again."

The End

AN: Thank You for the reviews, hopefully the end wasn´t to bad..... Sorry for the grammar and such, English is like my second language. Thanks again for all the reviews!


End file.
